The following invention relates generally to systems for increasing the intake air by providing a booster.
Internal combustion engines, especially those used in fuel injection systems in which the fuel is delivered directly into the combustion chamber or alternatively into an intake manifold in close proximity to the combustion area, are limited in the capacity to produce more power primarily by an upper limit on the amount of air and therefore oxygen capable of being delivered into the intake manifold so as to maintain the stoichiometric fuel ratio, a design ideal. In fact, the intake manifold and the air cleaner geometry on current cars is such that, given a fuel injection system, it is extremely difficult to induce the requisite amount of air and therefore oxygen in such a manner that it will keep pace with the engine's ability to deliver fuel upon demand, thereby resulting in a restriction in the engine's performance as far as power output in relation to its size while simultaneously increasing telltale amounts of nburned fuel in the exhaust system.
Historically, the quest in engine performance and emissions control has alway been to provide maximum atomization of the gasoline or fuel combined with an adequate air charge, to dispose same into a combustion chamber suitably formed to minimize quench area in the combustion chamber and to promote a beneficial flame pattern upon ignition.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware in so far as these patents appear to be germane to the patent process.
______________________________________ 3,007,626 Simpson 3,849,086 Johnson 3,020,901 Cook 4,243,010 Zopfi ______________________________________
Of these, the patent to Johnson teaches the use of supercharger for an internal combustion engine which is carbureted in which the dynamic supercharging produced is self generated as cylinder charging pressures are created by the vortex motion of the moving gases. This device may be more properly regarded as a baffle chamber since the vortexing gases within passageways are introduced into a large chamber creating additional vortex resulting in air and gas mixing within the combustion chamber.
The patent to Simpson teaches the use of three possible modes for supercharging and associated compressor units so as to compensate for variations in atmospheric pressure and the like. In various forms, the receiver 16 is called upon to deliver pressurized air into the air box of the engine based upon criteria relating to atmospheric pressure and the like sensed in valving.
Cook teaches the use of a supercharger for an internal combustion engine in which a compressor has a conduit extending to the intake manifold and also a branch network having appropriate valving for accommodating an air reservoir, and is mainly concerned with the sensing means for determining when to deploy the additional air charge contained within the reservoir.
The patent to Zopfi teaches the use of a fixed baffle air fuel mixture routing box in which air from a conventional carburetor butterfly is mixed with fuel and diverted into a compressor before admission into the intake manifold of an engine, and a spring biased pressure relief valve limits the pressure of the air fuel mixture fed to the engine. In this manner, the compressor must be designed to accommodate the solvent nature of the fuel and may provide problems in the longevity of the compressor device by stripping it of the lubrication necessary to provide maintenance free service.
By way of contrast, the instant application is directed to and claims an intake air booster for increasing air flow into an internal combustion engine or the like which includes a first air passageway communicating with an engine's intake manifold that is provided with means for altering the air flow rate in the passageway at all times without requiring a concomitant loss in engine power by providing a power takeoff or the like to run the compressor. Accordingly, when in this phase the engine runs more efficiently by virtue of the first air passageway. In addition however, a second air passageway is provided which communicates with the intake manifold as well in which the second passageway is powered by a compressor having an air storage facility sensitive to certain stimuli such as acceleration, certain criteria in exhaust gas, and associated drops in intake manifold pressure so that when energized the second air passageway not only provides a greater air input, but also induces the first air passageway to work more efficiently in providing a greater air charge.
The prior art devices that are turbo or directly driven superchargers, depend upon the amount of their output by prior acceleration of the engine i.e. for the supercharger to produce a greater flow of air, the engine must first accelerate, thereby driving the superchargers impellers faster and consequently increasing the capacity.
Accordingly, there is a time lag in which the supercharger is not effective, particularly at low speeds. Clearly, if a desired increase in air delivery is predicated on a process of getting the engine to run faster, that effect is hampered by the fact that the engine cannot accelerate efficiently without the additional air to begin with. By way of contrast, the storage facility and associated structure according to the instant application along with a new and novel air introduction device considerably shortens the response time for providing the needed air during increased fuel throughput thereby providing more rapid acceleration, a desired phenomena for example when passing or going up steep grades.